Everyday
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: Another mystery couple songfic. The song is B4-4's "Everyday". PG because I mentioned alcohol...but then other than that? Kind of fluffy lol. R&R!


Author's Note: It's...*cheesy music plays* Nawtee-Angel's songfic time! Doo dee daa! This time around, the song is "Everyday" by B4-4. And the couple is...*crickets chirp as the people are on the edge of their seats, anxious to know* A MYSTERY! Muhahahaha! I do not own any of the wrestlers used in this story, nor I own the WWE. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I do not own the song "Everyday" and I do not own B4-4. I don't own anything...kapeesh? Don't forget to review because that's what keeps me writing! =)  
  
*Now that you're right in front of me,  
  
There's something that I would like to say to you,  
  
I made up my mind,  
  
And if you feel the same,  
  
I swear that I will be there everyday...*  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to her. It was cold outside, but they didn't care. They watched the stars appear in the night sky, twinkling beautifully. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. The moon's light hit their faces perfectly, as if they could get any more perfect. They may have not been perfect to the rest of the world's eyes, but in each others...they were flawless. He kissed her on the forehead, his hands running through her long brown hair. The two were positioned on the balacony of the McMahon house. Vince had invited the superstars from both rosters to spend the night partying away at his luxurious mansion. The rest of the people were inside, partying it up. They were still able to hear the loud dance music from where they were, but they drowned it out. Nobody was in their world except for them. He looked down at her, as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie? Are you sure you're not cold?" He asked, concerned for his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah." She replied, her head still rested on his shoulder. He caressed her head, wrapping his arms tighter around her.  
  
"You sure? I don't want you catching a cold." He told her, concerned.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. I just want to stay here and be with you. There's too many people inside. I just want to be with you." She said. He smiled, as she looked up at him. Smiling also, she placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"That can be done. We could spend all night out here if you want to." He stated,  
  
"Let's do that." She answered, taking him by the hand. Leading him over to the side of the balcony where a chair was placed, she sat him down. Sitting on his lap, she ran her hand down his face. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She smiled and turned her head to look him in the eyes. "I could stay out here forever with you." She told him.  
  
Smiling, he replied. "Same here, baby. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She said to him, kissing him once again. They were in their own little world as everybody and everything else moved on around them.  
  
*Everyday from now,  
  
Until I die,  
  
I will spend my life with you,  
  
I can only pray,  
  
That we'll stay the same,  
  
Everyday...*  
  
It was the next day and the two of them had kept their promise. They had stayed outside, despite the cold air. The couple had fallen asleep on the chair, with her in his lap. Lita and Matt Hardy were standing by the sliding doors of the balcony, watching the couple. She had her head rested on his chest, and he held her tightly. The couple were still asleep, as for it was only eight o'clock in the morning. Lita and Matt had stopped by the McMahon residence to pick up their car, for the two of them were drunk and unable to drive. They had gotten a ride back to the hotel with Shane Helms. "They are so adorable." Lita gushed, her hands to her heart.  
  
"Do you think we should wake them up?" Matt asked, a glass of water in his hands. He was still kind of hung over. Lita shook her head, her flaming red hair falling in place as she did so.  
  
"Let them sleep." She answered, watching them for they looked so cute together. Lita took Matt by the hand and led him to the living room, where they saw a couple of too-drunk superstars crashing at the McMahon mansion. The group included Shawn Michaels, Stone Cold Steve Austin and Randy Orton; not to mention a couple of others. Matt laughed as he caught Orton rolling off one of the couches. Randy landed with a thud.  
  
"Hey Orton. How's it hanging man?" Matt chuckled.  
  
"Hanging? How about I'm hung over?" Randy replied, holding his head.  
  
Outside, the sun was shining and he was the first to open his eyes. At first, the sunlight was too much for him so he covered his eyes for a second. After taking his hand off his eyes, he adjusted to the sunlight and found his girlfriend in his arms. Kissing her on the forehead lightly, he whispered in her ear. "Honey, wake up." Giving her a little shake along with his whisper, she opened her crystal-like eyes. Smiling, she gave him a hug.  
  
"Good morning." Her smile brightened up his day even more than the sun.  
  
"Good morning. Do you want to go get breakfast or something?"  
  
"Not yet. Let's go see if anybody decided to crash here." She laughed. Nodding in agreement, he helped her off the chair and got up himself. The two walked back into the fancy mansion, hand in hand. Walking over to the living room, the couple spotted Matt making fun of the 'crashers'. Lita was laughing as she watched the eldest Hardy brother lightly kick Randy Orton in the ribs.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" She greeted. Lita turned around to see the diva and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey girl. Matt's just bugging the people who passed out and crashed here. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Matt, don't be so mean!" She scolded, in a playful manner. The older Hardy turned around to see the brunette gasping at him. He delivered a sheepish smile.  
  
"They're fault for passing out!" He told her, continuing to poke fun at Randy Orton. She looked over to the man she loved, who was now acting like a kid. Stone Cold Steve Austin was still passed out, and her boyfriend had a black marker in hand. Lita covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing too loud. The brown-haired diva watched as her boyfriend began drawing a mustache on the face of The Rattlesnake. Orton watched too, for he was the only 'crasher' awake. Matt joined in, drawing a unibrow on the bald wrestler. After five minutes, Stone Cold was accessorized with a unibrow, a mustache, glasses and a goatee. Everybody watched as her boyfriend ran out of the room for a minute. A moment later, he appeared with a camera in his hand. Taking a few snapshots of the sleeping Texan, he laughed. She approached her boyfriend.  
  
"Where did you get a camera?" She questioned, highly curious.  
  
"I found it in the kitchen yesterday. I had a feeling that something like this would happen so I stashed it in a drawer. Come on, he looks hilarious!" He laughed. Matt chuckled as Randy Orton covered his ears with his hands. It was too much for the hung over third generation star. Lita on the other hand, was rolling on the floor laughing. Matt had to pick her up and carry her out of the room. Once he had finished taking pictures, he placed the camera in his pocket and led her out to the front door. "How about breakfast now?" He asked.  
  
"Breakfast sounds great." His girlfriend replied. Smiling, the couple headed over to his rental and drove off to a diner.  
  
*Open your eyes and look at me,  
  
Tell me that you can't see it too,  
  
'Cause I'll be complete,  
  
If you take this ring,  
  
I swear that I will love you everyday...*  
  
The night had fallen once again and the couple were taking a walk along the beach. The tide was coming in, but they didn't mind. They walked along the beach, barefoot and holding hands. The stars decorated the sky beautifully and she decorated his heart beautifully. He smiled as he watched her walk along, silent. She turned around to see him smiling. "What are you smiling about?" She asked, her head tilted to the side slightly.  
  
"Just looking at you makes me smile." He answered. Her lips curled up into a smile, matching his. The two walked on, talking about the latest in the wrestling world.  
  
After walking for twenty more minutes, the couple climbed onto a rock and watched the stars. She laid in his arms, her back to his chest. She felt his breathing and began to think. She wondered if she was going to be able to do this for the rest of her life. Everyday. The pair was silent, looking up at the sky. Their fingers were laced, connecting their hearts. They had been together for a year and a half now, and people never thought that they'd last. Why? Because theyw ere so different in ways, yet so alike in many. The pair shared a passionate love for movies, and were constantly having movie nights where they'd rent a couple and cuddle on the cozy couch. Her mind began to wander, as she thought about their one year anniversary. He had pretended to forget about it, and she thought he did. For the rest of the day, she was down in the dumps. She headed over to Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler's photo shoot, putting it on hiatus for a few hours as she cried to the two blonde divas. Torrie and Stacy did their best to comfort her, for they knew the whole plan. They covered it up, with lies. For example, Stacy had told her that he was an alcoholic and the drinks were damaging his memory. Believing the leggy blonde, she bawled even more. When she arrived at the hotel room, she found the place littered with red and white roses, and the sweet scent of vanilla was in the air. He stood there, with a bottle of expensive champagne in his hands. She was shocked and ran over to him, hugging and crying. Snapping back to the present time, she found him running his fingers through her long brown hair. She looked in his sparkling eyes. "What were you thinking about?" He asked.  
  
"Our anniversary. Remember?" She answered, as he laughed a bit.  
  
  
  
"How can I forget? Stacy Keibler made me out to be an alcoholic to cover for me." He chuckled. She let out a laugh.  
  
"Yeah. The whole thing you set up was great though." She replied, placing a kiss on his lips.  
  
*Everyday from now,  
  
Until I die,  
  
I will spend my life with you,  
  
I can only pray,  
  
That we'll stay the same,  
  
Everyday...*  
  
It was getting late, and it was time for him to drop her off. As he walked her to her front door, he placed his hands in his pockets. She went to open the door, but he placed his hand on her arm. She turned around as he went down on one knee. She gasped as he pulled out a black case. Opening it, the beautiful ten carat white gold diamon ring shone in the moonlight. "Oh my god..." She whispered, shocked.  
  
"Baby, I love you and I want to be with you every day of my life. Will you marry me?" He asked.  
  
Nodding, she had tears streaming down her face. "Yes!" She replied. He placed the ring on her finger and got up. She practically leaped into his arms, full of joy. He rubbed her back, as she cried tears of happiness. "I can't believe I'm going to become Mrs. Stephanie Angle."  
  
"I can't believe it either, Steph. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Kurt." She replied, kissing him.  
  
*We both know this world,   
  
Is always changin',   
  
No one stayin' together,  
  
But maybe God will let us,   
  
Last forever and ever,  
  
If I swear that I will be there everyday,   
  
And I swear that I will love you everyday,  
  
Ooooooo Ooooooo Ooooooo,   
  
Spend my life,   
  
Spend my life with you baby,   
  
Until the day that I die,  
  
I swear that I will love you everyday,  
  
Everyday from now,   
  
Until I die, I will spend my life with you,   
  
I can only pray,   
  
That we'll stay the same,   
  
Everyday,  
  
Everyday from now,   
  
Until I die, I will spend my life with you,   
  
I can only pray,   
  
That we'll stay the same,   
  
Everyday* 


End file.
